


Jigsaw II

by Reylo713



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo713/pseuds/Reylo713
Summary: A grisly set of murders have the public shaken as the Jigsaw legacy has seemingly risen out of the shadows once again. Logan, the new Jigsaw, along with his assistant Eleanor, look to outmaneuver the cops and others from catching onto to their track.
Relationships: Eleanor Bonneville/Logan Nelson
Kudos: 4





	Jigsaw II

Eleanor is scared shitless as she sprints through the woods. She is sweaty, and boy does she hate sweat. She knew she should've have listened to Logan before dragging him to Jill Tuck's pig farm, and now she could only imagine what was going on with him and Halloran, that bastard.

Eleanor finally reaches a road and out of the corner of her eye she notices headlights. 'Thank God. Thank fucking Christ!' She says in her mind. Eleanor waves her hands to get the incoming vehicles attention, she starts to make out the driver and she feels shock as she lowers her hands with a confused look. 

The truck finally reaches her and comes to a stop. The driver lowers his window and says, "are you lost, miss?". Eleanor is stunned to see the man she rescued all those years ago in the now famed bathroom. It was disgraced Detective, and wanted fugitive, Mark Hoffman. 

Eleanor has a flashback to when she stumbled upon the location of the bathroom. She had gone after finding a map some anonymous user had sent her online. Eleanor remembers vividly the horror of stepping inside that room, the blood and corpses were nothing to behold as compared to the awful smell. She remembers seeing a frail Hoffman with stubble growing out, startled to see her. "Who the fuck are you?" she remembers him saying to her. Hoffman had been locked up for close to three days at that point.

Eleanor knew immediately from the news who this man was, and she also knew the cops were on their way, if not already here. Eleanor decided that she was going to follow the rules of Jigsaw, so she left the room and picked up the hacksaw laying just outside and returned it to Hoffman. "Live or die, the choice is yours". Eleanor then watched as the animalistic Hoffman sawed off his left foot like a man possessed.

Eleanor then remembers taking Hoffman home with her to patch him up and cauterized his now amputated foot. "I have to vanish" Mark said to her. "Where will you go?" Eleanor responded to him. "Away. Far from the cops, when the time is right I'll return to pay you back." Mark gave a rare smile to Eleanor. That was the last time she spoke to Hoffman before he left the following day with the crutch she gave him, and she never heard from him or seen him until now. The only thing she kept of Mark was the hacksaw she gave to him to cut his foot off. She made a shrine out of it that she was most proud of. 

Eleanor got in the truck and she and Mark hit it off. They talked about where Mark went and the situation at hand. Hoffman dropped Eleanor back at her place, and said "The games are starting again" before driving off.

She heard a knock on her door shortly after to reveal a bloody, wide eyed, and exasperated Logan.

"Eleanor, we need to talk...."


End file.
